


in her eyes i see home

by daibanana



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daibanana/pseuds/daibanana
Summary: In the morning, a moment of tenderness is shared between two girls hopelessly in love.





	in her eyes i see home

“Kaoru-chan.”

“Mmm?” Kaoru slowly shifted around to face Hina, trapping stray blanket beneath her body. A few strands of dark purple hair fell forward, brushing her nose. Despite this, Kaoru’s gaze rested securely on Hina, and Hina’s face, and as the girl broke into a grin, Kaoru followed suit. Then, as if entranced, the two merely smiled at each other, the moment softened by the morning glow, and Hina looked into Kaoru’s eyes like she was really seeing them for the first time.

“Kaoru-chan… you’re real cute, you know that?” Hina’s expression shifted to a playful smirk, though her eyes held onto the same feeling of wonder. It was a gaze she wore when watching Kaoru perform, or hearing her speak, or listening to Kaoru effectively butcher old Shakespearean works. In every moment, she paid attention only to Kaoru, and would often only break her focus by a bandmate shaking her back into reality. Then, Hina would say "she's other people" and Aya could feel the emotion in the air and only split the two apart for band practice.

"Why… Hina, my love, you are the true, sweet rose here." Hina didn't have enough time to process the irony in Kaoru sending her back from her musings, as in that moment, upon hearing her girlfriend make another broken Shakespeare reference, she moved forward and pressed her lips to Kaoru's, her fingers dancing along the girl's shoulder and neck.

Her thoughtless move was reciprocated quickly, and well, as Kaoru smiled against her lips and kissed back, running a hand along Hina's back, her index finger tracing circles on the skin. The two held a moment longer of intimacy before moving apart, and their lovestruck smiles were even wider than before. Hina didn't move her hands, and Kaoru made not a move to, either.

"Quite the lovely wake up," Kaoru teased, to which Hina laughed and buried her face in Kaoru's chest. "Yeah. Yeah, it is, hm?" she replied, and the lingering vanilla on Kaoru's collarbone welcomed her.

"Indeed. I believe we may need to make it a tradition, don't you?"

"Oh, I do. Definitely."

"Ah… Love is fleeting, indeed…"

"You're so funny, Kaoru. I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> so umm. the newest eng event got me a new rarepair. and i gotta do everything myself around here so heres something short i whipped up bc i couldn't handle them


End file.
